Secure, Contain Look Freaky-Fabulous
by dottsie
Summary: Official containment procedures for, and description of, SCP-1304: The Supernatural Children. Level 2 security clearance and/or Class C personnel classification is required to access this document.


**Item #:** SCP-1304

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** All specimens of SCP-1304 are to be kept in a small, dormitory-like cell with a common room and a bathroom. The specimens are to have individual bedrooms that measure at least 3.5 m x 2.5 m (11.5ft x 8.3ft). Each bedroom should be furnished with one (1) twin-sized bed and one (1) chest for storage of approved personal items. Entry to the cell should be sealed by an airlock.

Each room in SCP-1304's cell is to be equipped with at least one (1) security camera, and live footage from each camera is to be monitored at all times. Any abnormalities in behavior must be reported to a supervisor immediately.

Food, bedding, and other standard supplies are to be provided to SCP-1304 on a regular basis or as needed. Each instance of SCP-1304 requires a different procedure for daily nutrition intake, which are as follows:

-SCP-1304-3, SCP-1304-4, and SCP-1304-7 will be provided with standard meals three (3) times daily.

-SCP-1304-2 will be provided with a half (.5) liter of blood at least one (1) time daily. Animal blood is preferable, but human blood can be substituted if animal blood is not available.

-SCP-1304-6 will be provided with 750g (1.5lb) of animal brain matter at least one (1) time daily.

-SCP-1304-1 and SCP-1304-6 do not require food, but they may be allowed some if requested.

Each object within SCP-1304 is allowed to converse with staff members and with the other objects. A bookshelf may be kept in the common room for the objects to read from. If SCP-1304 exhibits good behavior, a television may be brought into the common room of its cell, and the specimens may watch a movie of their choice a maximum of two (2) times per week. Any instance of SCP-1304 may request new books or other forms of entertainment, such as board games. Permission for new entertainment-related items to enter SCP-1304's cell is to be granted at the discretion of assigned staff.

Specimen-specific containment procedures are as follows:

-SCP-1304-2 and SCP-1304-5 are to wear foundation-issued mouth guards when not feeding.

-SCP-1304-3 is to be contained in its bedroom once per month for the entire duration of every full moon.

-SCP-1304-4 is to be issued adequate amounts of moisturizer and water, and may be granted more upon request.

-SCP-1304-7 is to wear foundation-issued tinted glasses at all times. If the object fails to comply or is seen without the glasses, force may be used to contain it and block its eyesight until the glasses can be replaced.

**Description:** SCP-1304 is a group of seven (7) teenagers that have various, inhuman physiologies, traits, and abilities. The members of SCP-1304 do not exhibit any signs of shared brain activity, but are contained together due to their connections that were present prior to acquisition.

At the time of acquisition, SCP-1304-1 through 7 were attending ███████ Elementary School in █████, ██. The anomaly has successfully been contained for █ years, and at the time of writing, the specimens appear to be between ██ and ██ years of age. More instances of SCP-1304 are suspected to exist, and search efforts for family members mentioned by SCP-1304 are to be continued.

Individual descriptions of each instance of SCP-1304 are as follows:

-SCP-1304-1 resembles a girl of African-American descent. Its skin is green, and it appears to be constructed of various body parts from █ distinct female corpses. DNA tests on SCP-1304-1's body parts do not match any recorded human, living or dead. The body parts are sewn together by steel wire to form a humanoid shape, and the shape moves and behaves as if it were a complete body. It is able to emit charges of electricity up to 250 V, and is prone to accidental electricity discharges when emotionally excited.

-SCP-1304-2 resembles a girl of Scandinavian descent. It has atypically sharp canine teeth that are █ cm (█ in) in length. The only substance SCP-1304-2 is able to consume is blood; if any other substance is consumed, the specimen will regurgitate it. Exposure to UVA rays causes its skin to blister, and prolonged exposure results in burns on the exposed area.

-SCP-1304-3 resembles a girl of African-American descent. It is almost completely humanoid, but it has ears that resemble the ears of several species of wolves. Its teeth are sharp, but they are not remarkably longer or bigger than a human's teeth. At the peak of each lunar cycle, during which it must be isolated, it displays heightened aggressive behavior for up to forty-eight (48) hours. Despite being otherwise autonomous, during this period, the specimen appears to lose control of its actions.

-SCP-1304-4 resembles a girl of Aboriginal descent. It has scaly, blue skin, and fish-like fins on its appendages. It breathes through gills on its neck, rather than through its nose or mouth. The object requires copious amounts of moisture to survive, and will rapidly dry out in a prolonged period of non-hydration.

-SCP-1304-5 resembles a girl of Caucasian descent. It cannot speak English, but the other instances of SCP-1304 appear it understand its speech, and are able to act as translators. It moves slowly, and appears to have some form of muscle atrophy. Bites from SCP-1304-5 cause severe infection, and subjects who are bitten are to be isolated and classified as SCP-1304-5-X until subsequently treated.

-SCP-1304-6 resembles a girl of Egyptian descent. It insists that it was born to a Pharaoh's family in Ancient Egypt during the year ████ B.C. Upon further inspection, it was discovered that the object's liver, intestines, lungs, stomach, and brain had been surgically removed at some point before acquisition.

-SCP-1304-7 resembles a boy of Caucasian descent. Growing from its head are nine (9) living Eastern Green Mambas. Direct eye contact with SCP-1304-7 results in the subject being turned completely into marble. At the time of writing, there is no known reversal for this process, and subjects affected by this are to be classified as SCP-1304-7-X and contained. Testing has confirmed that SCP-1304-7 and the snakes on its head are capable of injecting venom through bites.

All instances of SCP-1304 have proven to be generally docile, and the anomaly has never used any of its abilities to purposefully cause harm. Each object has expressed discomfort and emotional distress at the idea of attacking or hurting humans, and all incidents where this has occurred have created responses of guilt in SCP-1304.

While staff members are allowed to converse with SCP-1304, any staff member who appears to be developing signs of sympathy for SCP-1304 will be relocated to another project immediately. Likewise, any staff member who is suspected of trying to help SCP-1304 escape the facility will be terminated.


End file.
